Jesse's Goodbyes
by Number Eleven is my OC
Summary: What if both Jesse and Hadrian had held up their ends of the deal? (Female Jesse) (Lukesse)


**To be honest, I do not understand the hate for Minecraft Story Mode at all. The characters are likable, the game is entertaining, and the story makes sense overall. Honestly, I really hope Telltale makes another season. Some more adventures with Em and Harper and Olivia and Axel. Petra and Lukas definitely. Petra's probably my favorite character. OH! And the characters are developed well and in a way that makes sense. Like Petra starts off abrasive and kinda distant, but ends a supportive, kind, and caring friend (even if she still acts tough and tries to hide it).**

 **Sorry... got carried away talking about this pretty great game that I do not own (I mean, I own a copy, but I don't own the rights).**

 **Enjoy!**

"If you lose and stay to work for me in the mines, I'll let all your friends go." Hadrian smiled malevolently.

Jesse couldn't let Hadrian keep her friends. She couldn't let them suffer because she was prideful. She glanced up at Olivia and Axel. Her two best friends. The people she had started this entire adventure, this entire part of her life, with. She couldn't let them lose everything because of her.

Jesse sucked in her breath. She knew that her friends would be upset, angry even. But a little anger on her friend's part was worth it.

"Fine. Deal."

"What? Jesse, no!" Olivia shouted, grabbing the bars.

"Jesse, don't!" Axel followed up.

Jesse gave her friends a sad look. It was worth it. She knew it was worth it.

Hadrian chuckled. "Good choice Jesse."

* * *

"I'll give you a few minutes to say goodbye."

Ivor was first.

Ivor was the one Jesse thought it would be the easiest to say goodbye to.

He was understandably angry with her for even taking Hadrian's deal. He yelled a lot about how it was his fault and how he just wanted 'adventure' and he spent a lot of time yelling at her for taking the deal at all. It ended with their first hug, a small apology from Jesse, and a goodbye.

Next was Axel. Axel immediately started bawling and picked Jesse up in the tightest and most painful hug she had ever experienced. Jesse started crying too. All the while muttering apologies and goodbyes and 'I love you man'.

Third was Olivia, who immediately grabbed Jesse and pushed their foreheads together. They spent a few seconds, just leaning against each other.

"100 chicken sized zombies, or 10 zombie sized chickens?" Olivia asked.

Jesse chuckled.

"Zombie sized chickens."

A tight hug and multiple goodbyes later, and Jesse's time with Olivia was up.

Fourth was Petra. Who pretty much just screamed the whole time. She even slapped Jesse in the face and asked if she was legitimately mentally okay. Eventually the lecture turned into Jesse holding Petra as she sobbed into Jesse's shoulder. Jesse knew well that Petra would've done everything possible to fight Jesse out of this place. But both of them knew that fighting back would just put all of them in more danger. A long and tearful hug before Jesse and Petra said goodbye.

And last. Last was Lukas. Lukas, who had started a rival and had become one of Jesse's closest friends. Even something more to Jesse herself.

He wasn't angry. Or he didn't seem like it. Lukas wasn't the type of guy to get mad at someone for trying to save their friends.

"It's my fault. I shouldn't have let myself get eliminated." Lukas stated.

"It's not your fault Lukas. It's as far from your fault as anything could possibly be."

"So... I guess I should start with everything I have to thank you for? So.. thanks for not letting me leave the tree house. Thanks for trusting me in The End. Thanks for stopping me from going after Aidan and the others. Thanks for helping me fight Aidan. Thanks for standing up for me at the Psycho Mansion. Thanks for saving me from PAMA. And... Well... Thanks for saving all of us... I know most people aren't thanking you..."

"Well.. Thanks for not screaming at me like Petra and Ivor. And... Thanks for helping us out back when Ivor was still a bad guy..."

Her last chance. This was her last chance. She had to hurry.

Jesse leaned forward slightly. She almost expected Lukas to pull away as she continued to lean in. But he didn't. And when their lips met, Lukas seemed to be leaning into it himself.

"Shoulda said something earlier." Lukas stated once Jesse finally pulled away.

"Yeah." Jesse breathed out, leaning her forehead against Lukas' chest.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Lukas. I'm so sorry." Jesse mumbled.

"It's okay. It's okay. I'm not mad. It's okay Jesse."

"It's not okay. It's all my fault we're here in the first place. All of this is my fault."

"It is okay. It's not your fault. Even if you blame yourself, no one else blames you. I don't blame you."

Out of the corner of her eye, Jesse could see the gladiators making their way over. They were gonna take her away now. They were gonna take her to the mines.

"I love you Lukas." Jesse states.

"I love you too Jesse."

"How cute." Slab mocked, grabbing Jesse by the back of her armor and pulling her away from Lukas.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Jesse shouted. Waving wildly and struggling against the much stronger man pulling her away. "I love you guys! You're the best friends anyone could ever have! I love you Lukas!"

Everyone looked sad. Petra, Olivia, and Axel were crying. Jesse was almost certain she saw tears in Lukas' eyes.

"I JUST WANT YOU TO KNOW IT WAS WORTH IT!" Jesse shouted. "I LOVE YOU GUYS! IT WAS WORTH IT!"

Then she was pulled through the Nether Portal. The image of her friends lingered in the purple abyss for a moment before vanishing. Leaving Jesse alone in the Nether Quartz mine with all the other slaves.

But it was worth it.

Her friends were totally worth it.

* * *

 **PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
